


It's Alright If You Wanna Come Back To Me

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Body Dysphoria, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgirl!Rob, Transitioning, confused rich, mtf, supportive rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: "What do you mean love?""I'm not a boy Rich.""W-What?"Aka Rob finally realises that maybe he's not Rob after all. Rich deals with the weight of that realisation but eventually makes it better like always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had a realisation that there isn't a huge amount of LGBT R2 fics (this is a lot more about tumblr than here but still) so I wanted to add my piece. Now a quick disclaimer, I am a ftm not mtf so all I could do was use my research combined with my own knowledge and write. I never meant to offend anyone and if anyone wants me to change something let me know! Also I apologised if I didn't change a pronoun or name later on in the fic, it got sort of confusing!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> Twitter- @cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders

“Babe, what's wrong?” Richard rushed in at the sight of his distressed boyfriend, the glimpse immediately setting his heart to a dangerous pace. The sound of sobs filling the room made the air thick and unable to breathe. Rob was curled up protectively into himself and his face was covered with his large shaky palms. Rich shoved his belongings carelessly onto the carpeted floor as he gently placed himself next to his boyfriend. This, sadly, was not an uncommon sight for Rich as Rob was a very sensitive man. Rich didn't mind it though as it meant he really got to look after his boy.

Worrying was pointless as he knew Rob would come to him when he could face it, however Rich still felt that painful punch of feelings the same as every other time. For a while, Rich sat silently with a hand placed supportively on Rob's back, waiting for him to calm down even though it was tough. Rich always got worried about Rob as he was incredibly emotional and found it tough to handle a lot of things at once. Rob relied a lot of Rich for the little things, taking his anxiety meds, breathing in a panic attack, even just reminding him not to take too much on. Rich was there when nobody else was.

Eventually, Rob looked up from his position and cast his huge, watery eyes over to Rich's sympathetic smile. Rich always tried to be as calming and chilled out as possible as Rob needed to be anchored and grounded. His breathing was still hitching and his body was still vibrating with fear. Rob moved his hand over and placed it on Rich's slowly, his eyes flickering between his boyfriend's face and their connected hands. 

After a moment of staying still, keeping the tension and letting Rob get comfortable, Rob finally moved. He completely draped himself into Rich's arms and Rich caught him, pulling him up. Rich had to fight to sit Rob onto his lap but with a bit of a struggle, he managed to.  
“'m sorry.” Rob mumbled and Rich placed one hand around his middle and another one on the curls at the back of his head.  
“You have nothing to apologise for love.” Rich whispered back with a sensitive tone. Rob held on tight and pressed his face into Rich's shoulder to help him take control of his breathing. Rich placed loving kisses to anywhere he could reach.

“I just...” Rob paused in thought and Rich could tell Rob was going to get worked up again as he was about to tell him what was wrong, “I hate this Rich, I hate it so much. I'm sick of being so sad all the time and I-” Rob tried to shout but his throat was too sore and Rich pulled him closer.  
“Shh, hey, shhh, I know you do baby, I know.” Rich said as he sat and listened to his boyfriend's sobs and breaking heart. Rob had been going through a pretty rough depression patch and it was so tough for Rich to watch but he knew he just needed a little help that's all.

“I just want this to be over please, I can't keep going, I can't Rich, please just make it stop, it hurts.” Rob was tugging on Rich's shirt and desperately trying to make his hurt inside stop.  
“Hey hey, c'mon, alright sweetheart. It's gonna be okay I promise you. Listen to me baby, come on that's it Bobo, listen to me.” Rich spoke a little louder over Rob's sobbing but eventually Rob opened his beautiful eyes and waited to hear what Rich had to say. Rich grabbed one of Rob's hands and grasped it firmly.  
“This pain is temporary okay, what you feel in that little tummy of yours is gonna go away real soon I promise.” Rich smiled with tears coating his eyes but not falling, he'd never let that happen.

“Rich, I-I can't keep doing this. I can't kid myself anymore.” Rob swallowed thickly and sighed, looking down. Rich thought he knew what was coming and he couldn't deal with it. He could not lose his baby boy. He let Rob continue despite his desperate urge to interrupt and beg him that they would be okay. Rob was the main focus right now and Rich's feelings had to take a backseat until Rob was sorted.  
“Rich, I-I know why I'm feeling like this. I-I know and I-I can't. I can't face it.” Rob looked up at him while his lip wobbled and he cringed at the pain of how much hurt he was dealing with.  
“What is it Robbie, we can sort this okay. Please just tell me and we can sort this.” Rich said, fearing these would be the last moments with the love of his life.

“I can't say it Rich, i-if I say it...” Rob stopped and began to lose his breathing pattern again. Rich had to swallow the lump in his throat to bring Rob back down again before he hurt himself.  
“No no okay, alright, breathe Rob. Put it out of your mind and just breathe. It doesn't matter alright?” Rich said as he stroked a hand up and down Rob's arm gently, coaxing him away and Rob just began to look at himself. Studying his hands and stroking his fingers over the hair on his arms as if he was crumbling. The look in his eyes seemed to be confusion from what Rich could tell, almost like he was trying to focus on something to keep away the tears but also like he was waiting for something to happen.

“It's all wrong Rich, it's all wrong.” Rob said and Rich moved his hand to Rob's back.  
“What's all wrong baby?” Rich asked, his eyes watching Rob intently, making sure he wasn't about to do himself any physical harm like he had done in the past. His fingers were twitching which was a classic sign but Rich was good in helping him get over it fast as long as he noticed the signs.

“M-My body, I hate it, I-I want it gone.” Rob said and Rich thought he finally understood what had been making Rob so upset.  
“Hey, no you have the most beautiful body, Robbie. I could worship it for the rest of time, you know that don't you?” Rich said and Rob nodded, a slight smile grazing his face at his boyfriend's words.  
“I-I know, it's just...” Rob paused and shook his head, reluctant to carry the sentence on because if he said it then that was it, it was real to him. He couldn't have that.

“Just what bobo?” Rich said, desperately wanting to know what evil thought had been haunting his wonderful boy's mind.  
“I wasn't meant to be born like this.” Rob whispered and he sounded scared, well more like terrified. His nails had started to dig in from where they once grazed the surface. Rich took his hand, swiftly but carefully, and pulled him closer.  
“What do you mean love?” Rich asked, Rob's hand slightly fighting against his. Rob was doing well though, Rich was proud.  
“I'm not a boy Rich.” Rob said and immediately tears dripped down his cheeks and onto whatever was directly below. Out of all of the sentences possible, Rich never had considered that to even be an option.

“W-What?” Rich stuttered, the confession seemingly coming out of nowhere. He didn't even know what that meant. Rob went silent, the thoughts in his head were finally floating around in the air after a lifetime of keeping them locked up. It was all so overwhelming that Rob started to feel dizzy with the power of it. Rich had been trying to get Rob to respond to his confusion when he noticed the violent shaking wracking Rob's body.

“Rob? Robbie?,” There was no answer, just the twitching of Rob's limbs and dazed eyes so Rich shouted louder, “ROB?” Nothing was dragging him out of it. Rich just finally let the tears he'd been holding in, fall as he tugged him closer and wrapped himself around Rob. He'd been so sure that he could deal with whatever was making Rob upset. He thought all it would take was a little time and love but he'd just been completely thrown by Rob's words. The confusion, panic and upset was making him desperate and rapidly dissolving the cool composure he kept around Rob when he was depressed.  
“Rob, please? I-I don't understand. Please.” Rich's voice cracked as he held onto Rob.

When Rob came round Rich was so relieved he could have sobbed. Well actually, he did.  
“Rob?” Rich whispered, his voice wrecked from the crying once he noticed Rob's head tilt from where it lay on Rich.  
“I-I'm sorry, I'm just g-gonna um, yeah, go.” Rob said, his eyes not moving from where they were staring, almost as if he was placing the words methodically in his head. Rich grabbed his arm as he went to stand up, careful not to put any force into the action or it could trigger Rob.  
“Rob. Please. I'm not mad I just want to understand what's going on.” Rich pleaded and Rob paused, his body freezing up. He stood for a while, not knowing what the best thing to do was.

“I would tell you if I knew myself. I-I just don't... know and it scares me.” Rob said, fighting back the tears again as he tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth and let his free hand graze his beard. Rich stood up, pulling Rob into him, unable to stand to see Rob so lost and feeling so alone.  
“Robbie, talk to me please. We can figure this out. Don't walk away, it's okay.” Rich said and Rob stood rigid for a second before slowly placing his arms precisely around Rich. Rich thanked whatever higher being there was that he hadn't lost Rob and sighed with relief as Rob buried his head into Rich's neck.

“There we go, it's okay.” Rich whispered as he rubbed his hands over Rob's back soothingly. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a couple of minutes, taking in the calmness of each other's souls. Rob loved Rich's scent, it transported him to another place where he could never be hurt or lost. Rich loved to feel the strong beating of Rob's heart under his palm or his ear. It constantly reminded him to be thankful that Rob was alive and breathing and he loved him with all his heart and that that was the most incredible thing Rich could have ever asked for.

Finally, when the tension had eased, Rich felt it was okay to add his voice into the air.  
“Do you wanna talk about it love?” Rich asked and Rob slightly pulled his head away, nodding while wiping his eyes.  
“Alright, come on.” Rich said as he led them both to the couch, a steady hand resting on the bottom of Rob's back.

“So, do you wanna explain to me why you've been so sad?” Rich asked as he sat next to Rob, placing a hand on his knee.  
“I know that I-I'm not a boy and it... scares me.” Rob admitted and Rich was still confused.  
“What do you mean love?” He asked and Rob began to cry again but this time Rich didn't stop him. He needed this, it was a big moment for him and Rich could tell even if he didn't have a clue what Rob was talking about.

“Inside I don't feel male, Rich. I hear my name a-and things like 'he' and i-it just hurts so bad and I don't know why.” Rob was rambling with no pauses and no breaths in between words. It was like he was running out of time, trying to talk as fast as possible. His voice was growing louder and higher pitched as he tried to find the words to explain but he just couldn't.

“Alright, slow down it's okay. S-So if I said she, t-that would seem right to you?” Rich asked, not sure how to place the words correctly, his sentence pace slowing down to match with his thought. Rob nodded again, not having the courage to say yes.  
“R-Right, okay. I think we need to um, talk to someone who knows more about t-this because honestly... I-I have no idea. Is that okay?” Rich stuttered and smiled nervously, desperately wanting to help but not having a clue what Rob was talking about.  
“Y-Yeah.” Rob said blankly, feeling awkward and embarrassed that he had put this huge burden on to Rich with no warning. Obviously Rich didn't see it like that but Rob's brain automatically assumed himself a burden anyway.

Rich could see how awful Rob felt and he pulled him in.  
“Come here baby.” He said as he held Rob in a cuddle. Rob smiled at the sweet name as he feared he may never have heard it again. Rich placed an extended kiss on Rob's head.  
“No matter who you are, you know I love you don't you?” Rich reminded him and Rob squeezed him tighter as a response. At that moment that was the best sentence Rob had ever heard.

“Please Osric, can you help me? Rob said he's not a-a boy and I just, I don't know what to do?” Rich was pleading down the phone. It was the next day and Rob had gone to an audition and all morning Rich had made sure to be extra lovely so that Rob felt at ease. Now he was cracking, he was scared and way out of his depths with this. He'd decided to call Osric because he was the only guy he could think of that knew anything outside of the conventional gender stereotypes.

“Okay Rich calm down. You said Rob said he's not a boy right?” Osric's voice crackled down the phone.  
“Yes, a-and he said saying she would feel better for him. What does that mean? I-I don't know what that means?” Rich asked, angry at himself that he was so lost. He tugged at his hair before picking up a pen and fiddling with it, slamming it on the table.

“Well listen, that could mean a lot of things so just calm down okay. The most likely option is that he's transgender.” Osric explained.  
“W-What's that?” Rich asked, feeling stupid at his lack of knowledge.  
“That means where their brain is different to their body. So in your case, in Rob's head he, well she, is a girl but his body is a boys.” Osric tried to explain but pronouns were quite difficult to use when you don't know which one the person wants you to use.

“O-Okay, so if Rob was... transgender, then he would change to she?” Rich spoke slowly and carefully, trying to understand it more.  
“That all depends on Rob. He might decide he wants a name change and body change which is called a transition. Maybe it would just be enough for him that you know now. You'd have to talk to him.” Osric said and Rich started scribbling this down on paper, hoping notes may give him some clarity.

“Okay, and you said there were other options?” Rich said, he was exasperated at just one but the fact there were more just had him feeling hopeless.  
“Yeah, he could be anywhere else on the gender spectrum. He could be a mix of them all, or he could not have a gender.” Osric tried to make it as easy as possible to understand as he knew Rich and exactly how little he knew on this topic.

“Y-You can do that? Not have a gender?” Rich sounded surprised, coming from a very judgmental town, Rich's eyes hadn't been opened much.  
“Yeah! There's a whole world of different genders out there! Look, Rich I gotta go, just google the words I told you about and talk to Rob!” Osric advised quickly and Rich could hear muffled shouting in the background.  
“Alright, thanks Os.” Rich sighed.  
“No problem man, you got this! Bye.” Osric said as he hung up. Rich placed his head in his hands as he had no idea just how much there was out there about this. He needed to get started on some research and fast.

Rob came back from the audition exhausted as he always did. He walked through the door and sighed as he sat himself down. It had gone awfully, the words were messed up, he forgot parts, he stuttered, all of it. He knew it was because of the things that were on his mind but there was nothing he could do about it. Even when Rich tried to make everything normal, it still wasn't. Rich walked out of the bedroom hurriedly and sat himself straight next to Rob.  
“Hey babe! How did it go?” Rich smiled, placing a kiss on Rob's forehead as Rob curled up in his lap instinctively. It's what he always did when things were bad.  
“Horrible.” Rob pouted, his childlike tone coming through as Rich stroked his hair.  
“Oh love, I'm sure it wasn't that bad.” Rich tried to keep him positive. He didn't want any extra pressure on top of what they were already experiencing.

“It was, trust me. I messed up on lines and names and my acting was just awful.” Rob sighed, he knew money wasn't an issue right now but if Rich dumped him because of... that then Rob was gonna be in serious trouble. He needed a job.  
“Aw well, there will be plenty of others.” Rich commented and Rob didn't feel like he had to respond. They sat for a while until Rob spoke, hating the tension the unsaid words were causing.  
“Rich, you don't hate me for last night do you?” Rob asked frankly. He was sick of being shy and careful with his words, if he fucked up his relationship then so be it.

“Of course not love, I just want to help you feel better.” Rich replied, he wanted to tell Rob about all the new things he'd learned but he knew Rob himself was still unsure so he kept it in. He could tell Rob wanted to bring something up as his breath kept stuttering like he wanted to speak.  
“A-About that-” Rob was about to talk when the doorbell rang loudly and Rich cursed it even though it was part of his plan. He was kind of hoping that the pizza would have taken a little longer but he was just going to roll with it and hope. Rob was so angry at the pizza person, all the courage he'd been gathering for that moment was wasted. He sent a cringed, forced smile to Rich as he got up, opening their apartment door.

“Two pepperoni pizzas and one medium fries for Mr. Speight?” The guy at the door said in a dull tone and Rich took the pizzas, handing him the cash.  
“Oh, do you have any Ketchup? Sorry, we just don't have any in right now and my girlfriend always moans at me when I forget to order it.” Rich smiled the moment he said it and then turned around while the guy was busy. When he looked back and saw Rob's beaming face, he couldn't believe how lucky he was and how hard he was going to work to keep that hopeful look in Rob's eyes. The gaze they shared was the most intimate and heartfelt that they'd ever had and Rich had to really fight to look away. He knew when he thought it up that it was a big risk, one HELL of a big risk, but the look on Rob's face was well worth it.

The guy fished two packets out of his bag and left, thanking him for the tip before Rich closed the door. There was a silence of soaking in the moment while Rich walked to the sofa, placing the boxes down and went into the kitchen. Rob couldn't stop smiling to himself as the feeling of hearing Rich refer to him like that was indescribable. When Rich came back in, Rob had a few tears dribbling down his cheeks. Rich barely managed to put one foot from the wooden floor to the carpet before Rob ran into him and gave him the biggest hug of his life. The force sent him stumbling a little before he got his balance.

“Woah, hey alright.” Rich laughed as he wrapped his arms around Rob as much as he could with the plates and napkins taking up his hands.  
“Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Rob repeated over and over and admittedly Rich had to hold back tears at how one simple word made Rob this happy. He could feel Rob nearly vibrating with happiness, unable to stand still.

“Hey, that's okay, come on the pizza's getting cold.” Rich smiled and Rob laughed as he wiped away his happy tears and sat down.  
“Was that okay? Did it feel right?” Rich asked before taking a bite of his pizza.  
“I-It felt like... just... perfect.” Rob tried to eat but his unrelenting smile wasn't allowing him to. The energy in the room was amazing and Rob could happily live in it forever. It wasn't until much needed moments like these that he realised how dark he'd been.

“Is that what you want to be? My girlfriend?” Rich asked tentatively as he sipped his drink, his eyes glancing to the side as much as they could without him turning his head. Rob was silent for a second before he answered and Rich wasn't sure if it was nerves or he was preparing to tell him something else.  
“I-If that's okay?” Rob said wearily, he (well she to Rich now) wasn't sure if this was a giant thing or not. To Rob it was one of the biggest things she had ever done in her life but she couldn't quite decipher what Rich's feelings were about it.

“Yeah, I-I mean we should probably discuss, you know, what you want for the future but of course, if I have to be straight for you then it's my pleasure!” Rich joked and Rob smiled at how wonderful her boyfriend was.  
“You're such a jerk.” Rob laughed and Rich knew she meant it jokingly. The deep conversation ended when Rob cringed and squealed as Rich left a giant greasy kiss on the side of her cheek in a reply.

It was about two days later when Rich walked into the bedroom that things started to change. Well, the pronouns between them (only them) had changed but so far no advancements on that had been made. Rich was home early to surprise Rob but what he didn't expect to see when he walked in was Rob putting on some pink nail polish. He had opened the door to their room and the noise had immediately startled Rob. Her head snapped up and immediately she froze and gently shoved the nail polish behind the lamp on the nightstand.

“O-Oh, you're um, you're home early?” Rob stuttered, her face pale and eyes wide. Rich could tell she was part worried about his reaction and part ashamed, he couldn't have either of those. He decided that rather than making a big deal, he'd do like he had done so far and roll with it.  
“Yeah, wanted to surprise you. Want some help? Your hands are way too shaky to be doing this alone.” Rich smiled as Rob handed the lid over, gently maneuvering the end so Rich didn't get polish on his hands. He knelt in front of Rob, spacing her fingers out on his knee and continuing Rob's work. Rob hated getting emotional over every little thing Rich did for her but it was difficult not to when each time meant the world.

Rich looked up at her while he delicately applied the colour to her middle finger.  
“You're getting teary again aren't you?” Rich commented sincerely and that set Rob off a little, a couple of tears spilling onto Rob's cheeks as she laughed and sniffled.  
“Yeah, god sorry I'm such an idiot. Means a lot you know.” Rob smiled a teary grin and Rich placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Seeing Rob get so overwhelmed with joy was one of the greatest things to come out of this, she was a new person and Rich adored her.

He'd read a lot of people's stories and he always noticed that they said they needed to mourn the loss of the old person before accepting the new. Rich thought he was going to do the same but looking at his beaming sunshine of a girlfriend compared to how depressed and tired his boyfriend used to look, he never ever wanted to even think about that again.

“I know love, it's okay.” Rich said as he continued until the whole hand was finished.  
“There we go, all done!” Rich said proudly, stepping back to admire his work. It wasn't all that bad for a first try. Rob looked down at them and couldn't help but marvel at how much better such a small thing made her feel.  
“I love you so much.” Rob said as she grasped one of his hands in hers. Rich beamed at the sentence and kissed her hand.  
“I love you too.” Rich whispered as if it was their little secret.

Later they were cuddled up together when Rich brought up the question that Rob had been wanting him to ask but was waiting for it. Rich had been thinking about it just as much as his girlfriend had but he just wanted to wait until he felt it was okay to bring it up without stressing Rob out.  
“Robbie?” Rich said in a questioning tone and it always set Rob on edge. She thought she might know what this was going to be but she could never be sure.  
“Yeah?” Rob replied in the same voice.

“I was just thinking, what name would you like? I-I mean you can keep Rob but it's just a bit confusing really.” Rich stated and Rob nodded. It was, thankfully, what she had been expecting and luckily she had prepared an answer.  
“I know, I was hoping to actually be called Robin?” Rob said, her voice trailing up at the end. The name was going to be kept depending on Rich's reaction so it was an important moment.  
“Robin, I like it. Suits you!” Rich said happily and Robin smiled, pressing their lips together and sealing the start of a future as Robin.

“My beautiful girl Robin.” Rich said and Robin couldn't contain the happiness that bubbled up inside her. Rich kissed her again, needing to convey how much she was loved. He loved the feeling of their lips together now Robin shaved daily and the new chapstick Rich had brought her tasted so good. Rich deepened the kiss and moulded their tongues together, this was usually a kiss that led to something. Rich could feel Robin getting excited but wasn't quite sure of what to do and whether she was comfortable enough to go that far yet.

“Baby? Do you wanna?” Rich whispered in between kisses, his breath hitting Robin's lips and sending a shiver through her.  
“I-I do, if you do?” Robin whispered back, nervous as to how it was going to go as they hadn't had the sex talk yet. Turns out, Rich knew exactly what she needed.  
“Getting nice and wet for me baby?” With that one deep, rough sentence tinged with Rich's accent and a hand sliding down between her legs, Robin knew that Rich was going to be perfect. But then again, when was he not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> Twitter- @cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders


End file.
